


That’s a lot of cookies

by fightthepigeons



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain, chubby weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthepigeons/pseuds/fightthepigeons
Summary: Weiss eats too many of Ruby’s cookies and starts to gain weight. Ruby is very fond of it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	That’s a lot of cookies

Weiss laid in her bed reading her textbook while munching on some cookies Ruby had made for her. She had a test coming up the next day, so she was hard at work studying. She had to adjust her book as she reached the bottom of the page because her stomach was covering the last few sentences. She moved her book from between her hips and stomach to the middle of her stomach, where her belt created a roll in her stomach. She reached down to grab another sweet treat but her hand just brushed up against an empty plate. The white haired girl frowned at that and considered asking Ruby to make her some more, but she didn’t have to. Ruby walked out of the small kitchen with another platter of chocolate chip cookies. 

“I added a little more sugar so hopefully they’re sweet enough this time.”

Weiss reached out and grabbed a cookie and took a few bites, “They’re good, but a little too soft.”

“I’ll add less butter next time then,” Ruby said as she walked out of the room to start on the third batch of cookies for the day. 

This routine has been going on for a few weeks now. Ruby would make a couple batches of cookies a day and Weiss would tell her how to make them better. This had all started when Weiss had offhandedly mentioned that she had had better cookies at her mansion and Ruby had since made it her mission to make the perfect batch of cookies for Weiss. This had some rather noticeable consequences for Weiss’ figure, namely she was getting softer. Eating a couple dozen cookies a day would do that to you. 

Weiss didn’t notice her weight gain much, but she still made adjustments accordingly. Like she had to get her outfits let out at the seamstress and order some new bras and underwear. But she still didn’t really notice the extent of her weight gain. She was under the impression that it was just a few pounds that she could easily lose anytime she wanted. In reality she had already gained about 20 pounds and would likely continue to gain more with her current eating habits. 

She continued to munch on her sweet treats until they were all gone again. At this point she was starting to feel pretty full and was going to tell Ruby she didn’t want the last batch of cookies, but she never did because Ruby chose that moment to bring out another platter of delicious smelling cookies and Weiss felt her willpower crumble.

She immediately reached out and grabbed another cookie and took a few bites, “This batch is too hard.”

“But they were too soft last time,” Ruby said with a pout. 

“And this time they’re too hard.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for tomorrow.”

Ruby looked down at Weiss as she continued to eat her third batch of cookies for the day and she noticed just how fat Weiss was getting. She had a rounded tummy that already looked pretty full, but that didn’t seem to stop Weiss from enjoying her snack. Her belt looked uncomfortably tight and she would occasionally reach down and adjust it. Her legs also looked thicker as the zippers on her boots seemed to be straining a bit. She had thicker hips and bigger boobs as well, and from the slightly inclined position she was laying in, she had a nice double chin. Overall, Weiss was getting pretty chubby and Ruby was oddly proud that it was her cooking that made her that way. 

As Weiss adjusted her belt for the nth time, with an uncomfortable look on her face, Ruby decided to say something, “Can I lie down with you?”

Weiss looked up with confusion on her face, “No?”

“Awww come on. I’ve made you hundreds of cookies these past few weeks, you owe me this.”

“Fine,” Weiss said as she moved over in bed. She didn’t actually leave that much room for Ruby because of her new thicker frame, but Ruby didn’t seem to mind. Ruby tried to study with Weiss, but couldn’t seem to focus cause she’d quickly get distracted by Weiss’ round and soft belly. It looked so soft and warm and all she wanted to do was touch it, so she did. She slowly reached her hand out and started gently massaging Weiss’ chubby tummy. 

“What are you doing?”

“Rubbing your tummy.”

“Well quit it. You’re distracting me.”

“Then I’ll make myself useful,” Ruby said as she reached over Weiss to grab the platter of cookies and set them on her lap, “I’ll feed you as you read, that way you can just focus on that. Here, open up.”

Weiss did open up and Ruby fed her a cookie and for some weird reason Ruby really enjoyed feeding Weiss. She already knew she liked cooking for Weiss, but she had thought that was because Weiss was her friend and she liked making her friends happy. But this felt different. It made her realize just how cute Weiss looked with the extra weight she had gained. Her chubby cheeks made her look more innocent and her plump lips looked very kissable. It made her start to question things about herself, so she didn’t even notice the cookies had run out until she reached to get another one and her hand just brushed against an empty platter. 

“Well that’s the last of them.”

Those words seem to break Weiss out of a trance and she quickly realized just how full she was and how badly her belt was digging into her stomach. She let out a low whimper that prompted Ruby to start massaging her stomach. It felt great and it felt even better when Ruby undid her belt and removed it allowing for her belly to expand to its full size. And it looked huge. She assumed it was because she had eaten too much, but that was only part of it. The other part was her extra stomach fat which Ruby was having a fun time squishing down and in between her fingers. It felt nice and eased the feelings of fullness so Weiss let her continue. 

What broke her out of her trance was when Ruby mumbled, “Wow, you sure are getting big,” under her breath. 

She knew she’d gained a couple of pounds, but not enough to be considered big in any way, so she decided to say something about it, and she went with, “I am not,” in her most offended and snooty voice. 

Ruby looked up and giggled nervously, “Of course not. You’re still thin and definitely don’t have a cute little belly that I could jiggle.”

Weiss looked down and saw Ruby doing exactly that. She frowned even more. She had been eating a lot more lately and her newly adjusted clothes were starting to feel pretty tight, but she couldn’t be getting fat. She was a Schnee and on top of that a huntress. She couldn’t let herself get out of shape and lazy. 

Ruby broke her inner monologue by saying, “I don’t think your extra weight looks bad at all. I think it even makes you look prettier,” with a blush adorning her face. 

“And I haven’t really gained that much, right?” Weiss said with a hint of self consciousness in her normally confident voice. 

“Of course not. It’s only a couple pounds,” Ruby said knowing full well that it was more than a couple pounds, but couldn’t say so because she didn’t want Weiss to think she was getting fat and stop eating all the cookies she was cooking for her. A cute and chubby Weiss was the ideal Weiss in her mind. 

“Okay, then you can keep baking me cookies,” Weiss said like she was granting Ruby a favor and not the other way around. She looked down at her rounded stomach that Ruby was still rubbing for some reason, decided it was just swollen from all the cookies she ate, and that she didn’t need to worry about it anymore. 

Ruby gave her a smile in acknowledgment and continued to lay there and rub her stomach as she went back to studying. She must have drifted off at some point because the next thing she knew, Yang came bursting into the room yelling about how it was time for dinner. She felt a weight on her tummy and realized that Ruby had fallen asleep with her head on her belly. She shook her awake and told her it was time for dinner and to get ready. Then the three went down to the cafeteria where Blake was saving them a table. Once they got down there, Weiss stayed at the table to save it as the other three went to get their food. Ruby was gonna get a chicken sandwich with a side of fruit for her. Yang and Blake came back first with moderately filled trays. Ruby followed with a decently sized meal and then a giant one, which seemed to have every entree on the menu. 

She set that one down in front of Weiss and said, “Sorry I forgot what you wanted and got you one of everything. You obviously don’t have to eat it all.”

Weiss scoffed at that, “As if I could eat all of this.”

Yang snorted and said, with a pat to Weiss’ tummy, “I don’t know Ice Queen, you’ve been eating a fair amount lately so don’t sell yourself short.”

Weiss just rolled her eyes and started eating her dinner. She got involved in a conversation with Blake about a book they had both read and enjoyed so much so that she didn’t even realize how much food she had eaten. She only realized that she had eaten the whole meal when Yang let out a victorious cry and said, “I knew you would eat it all!”

Weiss blushed and stammered out an excuse about not having eaten much during the day (a lie). When that didn’t seem to fool Yang she just settled for glaring at her. It didn’t seem to be very effective as Yang kept glancing down at her bloated stomach and smirking as if she had won some game. The feeling of her stomach pressed against the taught fabric of her dress made her glad that she hadn’t worn her belt as she was sure it would be digging in horribly right now and would just give Yang more ammunition. 

“Well I’m going up now,” Blake said. Weiss followed to get away from Yang’s knowing smile. Then it was just Ruby and Yang. 

“So Weiss has been getting a little hefty lately. Know anything about it?” Yang asked her younger sister with a teasing smirk, “I’ve noticed that you can hardly keep your eyes off of her lately.”

“W-what? No why would I know anything about it?” Ruby stammered out. 

“Well you have been making a lot more cookies lately and when I tried to take one once you said they were all for Weiss. And I’ve got to admit she does look a lot cuter with that extra layer of chub.”

“I-I’m not fattening her up or anything. I’m just making the cookies. She’s the one who keeps eating them, so I’m not doing anything wrong. If she didn’t want to eat them, she wouldn’t have to.”

Yang just laughed at that, “Sure, you have nothing to do with it. Just like how you “forgot” what Weiss wanted for dinner and had to get her one of everything.”

“No! I really did forget.”

“She gets the same thing everyday. There’s no way you forgot. You’re not forcing her to eat or anything but you are definitely an enabler and therefore trying to fatten her up.”

“Ugh whatever. Just shut up.”

Meanwhile Blake and Weiss had gotten back to their dorm room and were changing into their pajamas, well trying to change into pajamas in Weiss’ case. Her pajamas had been getting pretty tight recently, but this was the first time she couldn’t button up her shirt. Her pants had gone on easy enough with just a little struggle to get them over hips, but for the life of her, she just could not button the button over the apex of her belly no matter how hard she sucked her stomach in. She kept trying until she was red faced and sweating, and yet she still couldn’t button it. She let out a grunt of frustration and laid down on her bed to try from that angle. That seemed to do it, and the button finally slipped into place. She slowly exhaled and the buttons strained making gaps for her plush fat to seep through, but they remained fastened. 

“I think you need new pajamas. That took forever and was honestly quite painful to watch,” Blake said as she looked up from the book she had been trying to read.

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, “It didn’t take that long,” she said as she looked up at the clock, “ just about 10 minutes.” That was said with a small blush. 

“You’re right. That’s a perfectly normal amount of time to spend trying to button up a shirt. There’s no way you would want a bigger one so it could take less time.”

“Hey! It still fits so I don’t need a new one.”

“I don’t think I would say your shirt fits.”

“It does!” Weiss said in a very defensive tone.

Blake walked over and poked the flesh spilling out between the buttons. That put a little too much pressure on the middle button and it popped off hitting Blake in the stomach. Ruby and Yang had chosen that moment to walk in. Ruby just gawked at Weiss. She had never seen her pop a button before and she soon realized it was an experience she wanted to have again. Yang just laughed and said, “Wow Ice Queen, looking good.”

Weiss just glared and stormed off into their shared bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. 

“Yang! Don’t embarrass her like that,” Ruby said with a pout. 

“What? You don’t think she looks good. I thought you were into that kind of stuff.” 

Ruby looked at her unimpressed and said, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop. Come on Blake let’s go and leave Ruby to comfort our angry Weiss.”

They walked out of the room to do who knows what and Ruby walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yang and Blake have left if you wanna come out. It’s just me and we can talk if you want.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Weiss opened the door. Her eyes looked a little glassy and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her stomach was still very exposed and Ruby really wanted to play with it, but she knew that would not help the situation at all, so with an extreme amount of willpower she held herself back. 

“I’m getting fat,” Weiss exclaimed as she threw herself into Ruby’s arms and started sobbing gently. 

“No, no, no, you’re not getting fat… just kinda chubby?” Ruby said as she rubbed circles on Weiss’ much plusher back. 

“That’s not any better,” Weiss cried dramatically.

“Yes it is! It means you still would have to gain another 30 pounds or so to be actually fat. At this point you’re just full figured or curvy, not fat. In fact, I’d say the extra weight suits you. It makes you look more womanly and you finally have boobs.”

Weiss laughed at that and said, “Thank you Ruby. But I still do need some new pajamas, these ones appear to be a little too small.”

She looked down at her protruding belly and frowned, “Are you sure I’m not fat? My tummy is sticking out pretty far.” She jiggled her belly a bit showcasing just how big it had gotten.

“You are fine. It’s just pretty bloated from the huge dinner you had and all the cookies you ate earlier,” Ruby said with a sigh. She reached out and pressed down hard enough to feel the hard stomach through the relatively thin layer of fat, “See! If you press down just a little bit, you can feel how hard your stomach is underneath, which means most of this width is just a food baby. You’re not actually that fat.”

Weiss pressed down and realized Ruby was telling the truth, and with that confirmation and Ruby’s encouraging words, she decided she didn’t have anything to worry about. She had only bursted out of her shirt because she had eaten too much, and probably wouldn’t have that issue again. She still decided to get new pajamas though. They wouldn’t really work that well without all the buttons and she didn’t know how to sew them back on. She also decided to get a size up because she didn’t want to have to worry about bursting a button every time she over ate a little. 

It was thoughts like these that kept her from realizing the full extent of her weight gain. She would rationalize none of her clothes fitting by saying it was because she had eaten a bit too much during the meal before and when she felt the thin layer of fat on her overfull stomach, she thought that was how much stomach fat she had, not realizing that her expanded stomach had made it feel like less than there actually was. It let her ignore the fact that her pajama pants were too tight, which couldn’t be explained by a full stomach. 

“Thanks for the talk Ruby. I was clearly freaking out about just a little bloat, so thanks for calming me down.”  
“No problem Weiss. After all, that’s what friends are for.”

“Alright Ruby. Goodnight. I’m gonna read a bit then go to bed,” Weiss said as she walked away. 

Ruby watched her leave and couldn’t help staring at the jiggle of her butt as she left. At that point, Ruby was at her breaking point. She honestly thought Weiss looked much better with the extra weight, but the girl herself clearly didn’t seem to like it that much. And her weight gain was getting pretty noticeable at this point. Her stomach looked round and chubby, even when it wasn’t completely full, which was becoming a rarer and rarer thing. Her thighs were thickening and her arms were even getting pretty chubby. She was even getting the beginnings of a double chin. Overall Ruby thought she looked much cuter and approachable, but she didn’t think Weiss would agree. She thought about making Weiss less cookies, but quickly decided that she didn’t need to and if Weiss didn’t want her to make anymore, then she would have to tell her to stop. And with that in mind, she went to bed with her conscious mostly clear.

This schedule continued for another week before another clothing malfunction would cause Weiss to question her weight gain again. This time it was her belt. She just couldn’t get it fastened, and this time she was putting it on in the morning before she’d even had anything to eat. It was the first time she had tried to put it on since she took it off during last week's cookie binge, and she was completely shocked that it wouldn’t seem to fasten. It had fit pretty well last week and really only got uncomfortable when she had eaten a lot, but now she couldn’t even get it on on an empty stomach. She sucked her stomach in to try again, but before she could fasten it, her breath ran out, and she had to breathe back out, letting her stomach back out to its true size. She then heard Yang call out that it was time for breakfast, so she decided to not wear the belt for the day. 

Weiss was content to just ignore the problem, but sadly for her, Blake brought it up by saying, “Hey, doesn’t that outfit usually have a belt.”

“Yeah, I just couldn’t find it this morning.”  
Ruby being her usual helpful self said, “Wait I think I saw it in our room earlier, let me go check. It won’t take long at all!”  
“Wait! You don’t need to do that,” Weiss exclaimed with some apprehension in her voice. 

Sadly for her, Ruby was already off and would likely return with the belt because Weiss had just thrown in back on her bed, not anticipating the events that were to come. 

Ruby returned shortly with the belt in hand and said, “It wasn’t even hard to find. You must have barely even looked for it.” She handed the belt to Weiss and looked at her expectantly. When that didn’t make Weiss do anything, she said, “Well, aren’t you going to put it on?”  
“U-um… yeah sure,” Weiss stuttered out with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

She sucked her stomach in as much as she could and tried to fasten it, but she still couldn’t. After a few more embarrassing attempts, she eventually gave up and said, “It seems to have shrunk a bit?”

Yang laughed at that, slapped her on the back, and said, “Come on big girl, let's go get you some new clothes.”  
“Wait, but what about breakfast?” Weiss said as her stomach growled.

Yang rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t worry about it, we’ll get you something to fill that stomach of yours. You are shockingly no fun when you are hungry. I can’t even imagine having to deal with that for a whole shopping trip. We’ll get something from the cafeteria before we leave.”

Ruby watched the whole scene with something akin to lust in her eyes. She kept staring at Weiss and replaying that whole scene in her head until Yang came up to her and said, “Down girl. I know this is your thing, but Weiss is gonna get creeped out if you don’t stop staring at her like that.”

“I’m not staring at her like anything.”

“Girl, I could tell just from looking at your face that you thought that was the hottest thing ever. You love watching as Weiss struggles with her new weight.”  
“No I don’t,” Ruby argued weakly. What made it weak was that she couldn’t stop looking at Weiss, who looked far more uncomfortable and awkward than she had a few minutes ago. She was clearly still embarrassed. She kept sucking her tummy in, trying to look thinner, but would forget to for a few seconds when Blake would say something that would make her laugh. She’d then realize what happened and suck her stomach back in. It honestly didn’t do much to make her look skinny. Either way, she looked like a chubby girl who was quickly outgrowing her clothing. 

“Ruby, I know you, and I can easily tell when you are into someone, and you have been into Weiss ever since she started putting on weight. Nothing shows it more than when, as soon as she started to look a little bit thicker, you were making way too many cookies and bringing her too much food at meals.”

“Well, I only do that because she eats it all.”  
“That’s very true. I’m sure she loves having someone waiting on her hand and foot, bringing her as much food as she can eat. Rich girls tend to like being treated like spoiled princesses, and you’ve sure been treating her like one these past few weeks.”

“No I haven’t. She’s just helping me perfect my cookie recipe and someone has to stay behind to save our table.”

As she said that, they approached the table Weiss was clearly already saving. She looked even chubbier sitting down. Her stomach protruded even more and bubbled over the top of her skirt, giving her a thick muffin top. She had a lap that consisted of thick thighs that looked even thicker spread out, with wide hips to match. They were clearly straining her tights; the patterns that were supposed to be there looked weirdly distorted. She looked up as Ruby and Yang approached and said to Ruby, “Can you get me some pancakes, bacon, and eggs?”  
“Of course. We’ll be right back.”  
As Ruby waited in line, she thought about what else to get Weiss. She saw some blueberry muffins that Weiss usually liked and some everything bagels with cream cheese that also seemed to be a winner with her. She decided to get her one of each. She ended up with two scrambled eggs and a sausage link for herself and five pancakes, six scrambled eggs, five pieces of bacon, one blueberry muffin, and one everything bagel with cream cheese for Weiss. Yang gave her a knowing look that she chose to ignore as she brought the tray back to Weiss. 

Weiss looked up from her conversation with Blake as they came back with her tray and said, “Ooo they had bagels.”

She immediately dug into her food, hardly even noticing the large portion size, but it didn’t go unnoticed by either Yang or Blake. They shared a knowing look and went back to eating their breakfast. Ruby quickly finished her small breakfast and then proceeded to watch Weiss eat hers. She found it adorable how Weiss didn’t even seem to realize how big of a portion she was given. She just ate it as if it was how much food a girl needed for breakfast, not like it was a serving for about three girls. She also loved what it was doing to her body. Her stomach was swelling out, making it creep over her waistband even more. Watching Weiss eat was practically hypnotic to Ruby. She shoved in one bite after another with a look of joy on her face. Maybe that was why Ruby liked watching her eat; she liked seeing her friends happy and since Weiss was clearly happy when she was eating that was why Ruby enjoyed watching her eat. It made more sense to her then whatever Yang was trying to imply. 

Weiss quickly finished her food, looked up and noticed everyone staring at her and said, “Well, are we ready to go shopping?”

“Yeah! Let’s get you some clothes that can actually fit around that gut of yours,” Yang cheered. 

“I don’t have a gut!” Weiss screeched, “It’s barely even a bit of a belly.”  
“Whatever you say Ice Queen.”

As soon as they arrived at the mall, Weiss walked into a designer store and started picking out outfits. She was mostly picking out skirts, shirts, and dresses in sizes small and medium. Yang walked up to her chuckling and said, “The reason we are here is because you need bigger clothes,” she held up a few outfits Weiss had picked out, but in a size large, “you can’t just buy new outfits in your old size. They won’t fit.”

Weiss huffed and said, “I’m not a large.”  
“Oh my bad. Are you an extra large?”  
“NO! I’m not, have never been, and never will be.”

“Yang, stop teasing Weiss. If she wants to try and cram herself into a size small, that’s her choice,” Blake said with a small smile. 

At that, Weiss walked away calling for Ruby to follow her. They walked to the dressing rooms and she asked Ruby to come in with her to help zip up her dresses. She started with a small dress, but couldn’t even get it to go past her thighs. She quickly discarded it saying that she had never been a small anyways. Then she tried the medium and was able to pull it up all the way, with quite a bit of struggle. She had to jump a few times and had heard a few seams popping, but she had managed. Now all that was left was zipping it up. 

“Hey Ruby, can you zip me up?”  
Ruby looked at the daunting task ahead of her. She could tell from how Weiss’ belly was already straining the dress that there was no way she was going to be able to zip it up all the way, but she just said, “Of course,” and started zipping it up. It went up a few inches before she couldn’t zip it up anymore. 

“Can you suck in a bit, I think I’ve almost got it.”  
“I already am,” Weiss said in a strained voice. 

Ruby tried for a few more seconds before she said, “I think you need the next size up.”  
Weiss blushed and said, “You’re probably right.”  
She wriggled out of the dress and grabbed a large. She was easily able to slip into it and Ruby zipped it up quickly. It fit her perfectly. She had a slightly self conscious look on her face as she said, “It fits.”  
“You look beautiful Weiss. You should get the dress.”  
Weiss smiled at that and said, “I will.”  
She tried the rest of her outfits on and kept the ones that she liked. They walked out of the dressing room and paid. They then met back up with Blake and Yang and decided to go to the food court. They went to the burger place and Weiss couldn’t decide between two burgers so Ruby convinced her to get both. She also just had to get fries with both. After her meal, she felt stuffed and looked it too. She leaned forward to sit up, and she felt her skirt suddenly loosen. She glanced down and noticed that she had popped a button. She looked up to see if anyone had noticed to see that only Ruby was looking at her with wide eyes. She did a hand motion that clearly meant don’t say a thing, to which Ruby just nodded. Because of that, she was able to leave the mall feeling only mostly bad about how the shopping trip had gone. 

Ruby on the other hand had had the time of her life. She loved watching Weiss struggle into too small of clothing, which she did with every item, because somehow, she was convinced the medium or small would fit her that time. Shockingly they never did, and Weiss was left feeling slightly worse each time. Then when they got lunch, Ruby had somehow convinced Weiss to get two whole meals. She loved getting to watch Weiss eat way more than her fill and then the button pop at the very end with Weiss’ clearly ashamed face was the icing on the cake. Ruby didn’t think the shopping trip could have gone better for her or worse for Weiss. 

They all got back to Beacon Academy and Blake and Yang decided to go spar, while Weiss decided to go back to the dorms to do some reading while Ruby decided to go back to bake some cookies. She quickly whipped some up and brought them out to a frowning Weiss. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna have any of your cookies today Ruby.”  
“Oh, why?”

Weiss looked down at that question and mumbled out, “Well, we had to go shopping for new clothes cause mine didn’t really fit and I couldn’t even put my belt on. Then all I could fit into were the larges and sometimes even the extra-larges, which definitely wasn’t my old size. And then I managed to pop off my skirt’s button, so I think I need to cut back a little. Like I don’t wanna get fat.”  
Ruby sat down by her and hugged her feeling just how much softer she had gotten recently. She wanted to deny and say that Weiss wasn’t getting fat and wouldn’t get fat from eating her cookies, but that felt a little too deceitful, so she decided to be honest instead.

“I think you look good with the extra weight and I’m sure you would be just as pretty if not prettier if you gained a little more weight. I’m not gonna say you aren’t getting fat, because I know you wouldn’t believe me, but I will say that you look beautiful with the new weight you gained.”

Weiss snorted and said, “You’re just saying that. I know a belly doesn’t look good on anyone.”  
“Well I think it looks good on you. And one more platter of cookies isn’t gonna make much of a difference in the long run, and I think they are close to perfect, so you should try them.”

Weiss looked hungrily at the plate and said, “Fine, I guess I can eat them if it would help you out,” she took a bit out of one and her eyes lit up, “this is it. They are perfect.”  
“So, I take it you’ll eat the rest of them?”  
Weiss didn’t respond to that and instead shoved another cookie into her mouth. It was all the answer she needed. She walked into the kitchen to go make another batch. She highly doubted Weiss would have any complaints


End file.
